User blog:Ricizubi/The Final Battle of the Strongest! Zuberetsu Richard vs. Sasagawa Kenshin
The cold wind blows and the scenery rises above the sea by the hundreds, no, thousands of kilometers, way up high. A huge spiral of water is seen towering into the sky. At an altitude of 10 km, ground is seen. A giant island appears in sight. An island, completely flat and green on its entire surface. Grass grows on every corner of the island and trees can be seen from place to place in some cases building small forests. At the center of the gigantic island a lake goes down into the spiral that holds the island in the sky, way up high above the sea level. Like a mushroom in the sky, at its center, in the center of the lake, lies a little bit of earth, floating on the water, with soft plants on it. And on that little bit of earth, one man stands alone with his eyes closed in a lotus position. That man is none other than the legendary pirate 'Zuberetsu Richard'! Steps are heard at the edge of the lake. Steps as they are closing in. A man appears on the scene carrying many swords with him and with his hair, as green as the grass beneath his feet. He reaches the water and looks with a serious gaze at Richard. The man gazing towards the center of the lake is another legendary pirate and Richard's greatest rival, 'Sasagawa Kenshin'! Richard opens his eyes and he looks into Kenshin's eyes with a powerful and just as serious gaze. The view changes into an overview and it floats away into the distance to show the magnific island in the sky. Brought there from the Blue Sea into the Sea of Clouds. The island's name, coming from its owner and only inhabitant, 'One Step to Heaven.'' ''The view goes back to the two legends. Richard gets up on his feet and his blue eyes show a powerful glint. '' '''Richard: It's been a while Dice. How have you been since our last meeting? Dice: I've been getting stronger if that is what you're asking. Richard: Tihahahahahaha! Ah~ feels like old age's been getting to us as well, we're both much more formal now! And what the hell happened to your head, why's it so green? Dice: Not even sure myself, I just wanted to try it out again as green... before our final battle, don't you think? But seriously! Couldn't have you found a better place than this island?! You should try to imagine how hard it was for me to even get here!!! Richard: Shut up! Like you'd be able to bring and island to the sky!!! Do you have any freaking idea how hard it was to create such powerful currents, strong enough to keep this place standing?!!??! Fucking insane!!! And it's still not stable either. But yeah, I love it and... Dice: ..and I've had enough of talking... You always loved talking so much, Richard then appears in front of Dice with his fist ready to strike him down. But Dice immediately pulls his 2 of his swords out and block Richard's fist. ..your mouth would just never shut up.... Richard smirks in front of Dice. Richard: Yeah, well what can I do? After all, I have a damn lot to say. Dice: Then let us start talking. Dice starts unsheating all of his swords and prepares for battle. '' ''Richard stands a few meters in front of Dice without a shirt as usual and with the many scars on his white white skin. Both of them are looking at each other, their eyes, talking silently to each other prepared them. They both stand tall and proud in front of another with their heads held high and more prepared than ever... to finally end it... Richard:I hope you realize what this fight means, right Dice... so much from the past... culminating into this fight... Dice: This is gonna be Richard:... the battle... Richard&Dice:TO FINISH IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! Their great shout is heard over the entire lonely island and into the early morning sky. Category:Blog posts